The invention is related to the field of photodetectors, and in particular to photodetectors having a hybrid plasmonic nanostructured arrangement.
Noble metallic nanostructures are interesting nano materials that exhibit strong optical resonance properties. Such an optical characteristic is dominated by surface plasmon generation. The phenomenon is understood to be caused by a collective oscillation of conduction electrons in the nanostructures under optical excitation and is critically dependent on the local structure and its geometry.
However, noble metallic nanostructures have not been used to form optical structures, such as photodetectors.